After Party
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Parties are fun but what is more interesting is that what happens after it. Got a hunch? Read inside to know if you're correct. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Nope and definitely not. I don't own Naruto, the anime, the character and even Sasuke ('coz if I did, I would put lots of smiles in his personality, he doesn't know how much he looks good when he smiles!) since they belong to their rightful owners and that isn't me, sad fact indeed.

**Warning: **I have to say this fic contains slash. Don't know what does it mean? Read, you'll know.

**Pairing: **Sasuke-Naruto

**Title: **After Party

I'm not sure if this fic would come out right. I just hope it would be.

Bwryan: Relax, it would be fine.

Wow, great words for encouragement.

Bwryan: You really have the knack of putting sarcasm in your regular words, little brother. And what amazes me more is that you make it sound like, there is nothing more to it.

Oh, you think so, big brother?

Bwryan: You're doing it now Brian-dear.

Stop calling me that!

Bwryan: Why should I? It suites you… besides, it's your real name.

Cause if you don't, I won't post this.

Bwryan: Okay you win.

Ah… the glory of winning an argument with your big brother and making him concede. There is nothing more nicer than that.

Bwryan: Shut up and get on with the story.

I will… here it is now…

* * *

It was a temperate evening and the stars in the sky were twinkling brightly. On a veranda of an apartment, someone was really feeling jaded although there is a party going on just behind his back.

"Huff…" Naruto sighed for the nth time as he looked through far-away.

"Bored to death?" A raven haired boy asked as he joined Naruto on the veranda.

"Yeah… and you seem to hold back pretty well, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto stated. But there was no word that came out from Sasuke's mouth.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at the other lad.

"Honestly, I'm much bored like you are." Sasuke confessed as he drooped on the veranda's railings. "I never liked parties."

"Then why did you come here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You. Why did _you _come here?" Sasuke threw the question back at Naruto.

Naruto looked down and hid his eyes behind his bangs. "_Cause I know you'll be here…"_ Naruto whispered.

"What was that? You're mumbling." Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped off from his reverie as he heard Sasuke's voice. "Cause… cause Sakura-san said so." Naruto reasoned out.

"Then that's the same here." Sasuke said.

Naruto had just nodded. Then Sasuke's face suddenly had brightened up.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're up to some no good?" Naruto questioned as he noted Sasuke's grin.

"Baka! Just shut up and follow me." Sasuke said as he jumped right off the veranda.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. He was terrified about the sudden action of the other lad. Then Naruto looked down and was relieved to see that Sasuke was safe and was looking up to him.

"What are you waiting for Naru-chan, jump down." Sasuke said as he waved a hand to motion Naruto to jump. And so Naruto had jumped off, not caring if someone had seen him.

"Come on." Sasuke quickly said as he started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he catches up with Sasuke. "Hey, are we going to escape the party?"

"Naru, we have already escaped." Sasuke affirmed.

"But what if Sakura-san realizes that we are missing?" Naruto warned Sasuke as he swallowed hardly. "I don't think Sakura-san would really be happy."

"Will stop worrying like you were afraid of Sakura?" Sasuke said in exasperation.

Naruto halted from walking. "I am afraid of her Sasuke! She might go berserk again!" Naruto shrieked as he shivered from the thought.

"Don't worry. We'll just formulate some good excuse when we meet her tomorrow." Sasuke suggested. "Or better yet, let's try our best to avoid her tomorrow."

Then the two started walking again, away from the party.

After a while of walking, Naruto realized that the surroundings were becoming quite familiar.

"Hey, are we going to your place?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you knew it already?" Sasuke questioned back.

Then both of them had stopped in front of Sasuke's apartment door. Sasuke had reached the key inside his pocket and then he had opened the door and had let Naruto in.

Naruto had seated on one of the couch and had looked at Sasuke blankly.

"I know that look. You'll gonna ask what will we do here." Sasuke said.

Naruto's jaw had dropped. He was surprised that Sasuke had read his thoughts.

"The people there don't know what a real party is." Sasuke said.

"So… are you telling me we'll have our own party?" Naruto guessed.

"Right." Sasuke said.

"So tell me, what's your idea of a party?" Naruto asked.

"Wait." Sasuke replied and then he had stood up and went out of the living room.

After a while Sasuke came back with a tall bottle of liquor on his hand and in the other are two shot glasses. Naruto was just starring at the other lad.

"Well, my idea of a party is much like theirs, the only difference is that they have forgotten what makes a real party." Sasuke explained as he put the liquor and the shot glasses on the center table and joined Naruto on the couch.

"And that is liquor." Naruto concatenated.

Sasuke had just nodded as he went to open the bottle and pour its contents on the glasses. And he handed one to Naruto.

"I never thought you were a drunkard." Naruto stated before tossing down the glass. "Should have thought you were."

"Am not, I drink but I don't get drunk." Sasuke justified.

"What difference does it make?" Naruto asked as he raised his glass to which Sasuke had filled.

"Many." Sasuke replied as he gulped another drink.

For almost thirty minutes the two had just been talking about several things over a bottle of liquor until Naruto became too accustomed with it.

"Puff…" Naruto wheezed loudly as he finishes another shot then he had leaned back towards the soft couch.

"Getting dizzy already?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto straight in the eye.

"Of course not." Naruto prodded. "It's just that, its getting boring."

"Oh, so what do you wanna do?" Sasuke drooped.

"Care for a little competition?" Naruto offered.

"Eh?"

"Let's compete who would pass out first." Naruto explained.

"You're crazy. Has alcohol had polluted your mind already?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm still sober." Naruto replied. "Why, can't do it or are you just afraid that you would lose?" Naruto taunted.

"I'm not!" Sasuke retorted.

"Then prove it." Naruto pressed.

"Fine, I'll show you." Sasuke said as he poured some more tequila on the shot glass. Then the two of them took turns on gulping down their tequila straights, each one not giving up and constantly staring at the other to see if the other shows signs of being tipsy.

Eventually, Naruto felt a hot flash emanated from his gut that bolted right up to his head. He felt weak as he thought that the whole room was spinning crazily. He spilled the liquor on to Sasuke's shirt as he collapsed on to his friend's chest.

"Ey, Naru you okay!" Sasuke asked in a little bothered tone as he held the other lad. He felt relieved as he saw Naruto's twinkling blue irises and an impish smile laced up on his lips.

"Sorry… I did not mean to spill it on you…" Naruto said lowly as he traced some wild patterns on Sasuke's chest.

"That's it. You're drunk." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"I'm not, I'm just…" The words that Naruto was able to say before Sasuke scooped him off the couch and carried him upstairs.

Although Sasuke was successful to bring Naruto up to his room, Naruto was still pressing that he was okay. He kept moving that Sasuke had lost his body equilibrium and both of them had fallen on the bedroom floor, good thing it was carpeted.

Neither moved for a while, both were just facing each other, blushing at the sight of each other. It seemed that what have happened long ago had happened again. Yes, they have kissed each other again.

Naruto suddenly felt he was pretty well a sober. His heartbeat had paced so fast that the alcohol that clouded his mind had been completely burned out. Then Naruto quickly stood up and turned his back at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and was unsure at first but then he realized what he wanted. Creeping ever so slowly behind the blond, he whispered Naruto's name on Naruto's ear, his voice husky, thick and sultry.

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, he's face flushed and was shallowly breathing.

Sasuke took his chance, he quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck while his face was zooming in on Naruto's. He shifted his body weight and then both came crashing down towards the soft cushioned bed of Sasuke.

Without hesitation, Sasuke took Naruto by the lips. Kissing him passionately as his tongue played with Naruto's tongue. Naruto gasped when Sasuke started grinding his body against him, giving unexplained feelings that coursed through his nerves. He returned those kisses as his hands were busy reaching for the hem of Sasuke's shirt. In no time Sasuke's shirt had fallen to oblivion.

Then Naruto ran his hands at Sasuke's sides giving the other a tickling feeling. Sasuke bent down again to kiss Naruto, to which Naruto had returned. Sasuke went to Naruto's jaw from Naruto's lips as he trailed some more kisses. He went down further, nipping and kissing Naruto's neck as his hands unzipped the orange jacket that Naruto had worn along with the inner shirt. From there, Sasuke went down further trailing some more kisses at Naruto's chest, then to Naruto's nipple, playing with it, sucking, licking and nipping it.

Naruto felt he's gonna go crazy as he felt the wave of emotions caused by Sasuke's actions. His hands roamed over the toned back of Sasuke, motioning the raven haired lad to do more.

Just like reading Naruto's body language, Sasuke went down even further. Letting his tongue make a wet trail down to other's abdomen.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's bulging erection. He nuzzled his cheeks against it, to which Naruto had arched back and gasped.

"Would you like to continue?" Sasuke asked. Although he wanted to do more but he liked it further if Naruto becomes honest of what he really liked.

Naruto blushed even more as Sasuke looked up to him. "Yes." He replied.

Without any word, Sasuke bent down and unzipped Naruto's pants with his teeth. He could feel the presence of Naruto's erection through the thin material of his boxers. Then Sasuke took the remaining piece of cloth that kept the blond in check.

Naruto squirmed a little as cold air brushed through his body.

"Feeling cold?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes… and could you do anything with it?" Naruto teased.

"Certainly." Sasuke smirked then he had bent down again.

Naruto gasped as he felt a warm, moist thing wrapping around him. Sasuke took him more, sucking him as his tongue lapped at the head. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's locks and was getting tighter by the second as Sasuke went further, picking up pace as he took Naruto in and out. Sasuke rested his hips on Naruto's leg as he continued to suck the blond. Naruto blushed even further when he felt something hard was poking his leg through the material of Sasuke's pants. He noted that Sasuke had grown tight already.

A couple of minutes more and Naruto felt that the pressure that has been building was beyond bearable. He clutched at Sasuke even tighter as Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth with a startled cry.

Sasuke pulled himself and went to lie beside Naruto.

"Pleased?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Naruto replied with mischievous smile on his face and had climbed over Sasuke.

Naruto then started to unbutton Sasuke's pants and removed it along with his boxers. He then took Sasuke's already hard cock and started to savor it like an ice candy. Sasuke arched back as amazing feelings started to bolt right up to his head. Naruto continued until he savored Sasuke's precum.

Naruto then distanced himself from Sasuke as he stared at the other lad. All the courage in him seemed to have oozed out when he noticed that Sasuke was also staring at him.

Naruto's jaw worked but he didn't have the courage to let out any word.

Sasuke smiled at him as he crawled towards Naruto who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. "You don't have to say everything." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear..

Then Sasuke took hold of Naruto and let him lie on the bed. He straddled Naruto's leg so that he could have a better access. He then signaled Naruto as he went to put in the first digit. When he noticed that Naruto became accustomed with it he added the second, then the third. When Naruto was ready, he took his fingers off and replaced it with his hard aching erection.

Sasuke carefully pushed his entire length in and let Naruto become familiar with the new feeling. When Naruto had adjusted, Sasuke started moving. They started slowly and then they went to pick up pace. Sasuke was brushing himself against Naruto as Naruto's still hard cock was rubbing against Sasuke's rock hard abs. They kissed as their bodies were grinding each other.

Naruto could feel a warm liquid trickling down his abdomen as he came for the second time into Sasuke's stomach. On the other hand, Sasuke could feel the muscles around him tighten as the pressure was getting heavier. He went to brush further as he kissed Naruto hungrily.

Sweat against sweat, skin against skin and body against body. Both were yearning for the sea of passion and to which both were drowned. Then the pressure became beyond enduring. Sasuke brushed harder as Naruto dug his nails onto Sasuke's back. Then Sasuke arched back and had come deep inside Naruto.

For a moment, neither moved as they calmed their bodies and caught their breathes from the orgasm that coursed through them. Then Sasuke shifted as he lay beside Naruto. Both had just lain there side by side with each other.

"So what we'll gonna tell Sakura-san when we meet her tomorrow? Are we gonna tell her that we went away to have a drink and then ended up screwing each other on your bed or we'll just avoid her?" Naruto asked stupidly as he traced some swirling patterns onto Sasuke's toned chest.

"I choose the latter." Sasuke replied.

"Why? You're not the one who's fond of hiding." Naruto continued to ask such senseless questions.

"Cause we can do this again if we don't see her." Sasuke replied jokingly.

Naruto gasped. "I never thought you're a sex fiend."

"I'm not. It's just because of you." Sasuke reasoned.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're... highly addictive." Sasuke explained as he blushed.

Naruto wheezed. "Really? But you know, you're cute when you blush."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked to which Naruto had nodded for confirmation.

"I love you." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto snuggled even closer to Sasuke. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you too." Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke embraced Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. After that, he had closed his eyes and joined Naruto on his slumber.

* * *

Okay, that's done and I think it came out well. But I would like to ask for an excuse for some grammatical lapses and thought disorganization. I'll take full account to those things.

Bwryan: Yeah, you should be.

Oh, I forgot, I have my brother to partake in such.

Bwryan: Should I?

Yes, as my sidekick and my brother… you should be part of my miseries y'know.

By the way, you might have realized it now that the one who is accompanying me isn't Rancor, he had decided to take a leave, which would also mean that my brother would be my sidekick for the time being.

Bwryan: Is this for real?

Shut up!

Some facts that I would like to share so that you won't get confused over this little misery of mine, my real name is Brian, as what my brother would call me. And my brother's name is Bwryan. Having difficulties pronouncing it? Just pronounce it like my name. Yeah, I have asked that question too and have received unconvincing answers like, "there's nothing wrong about it, the spelling and the length of the characters are different".

Okay, I guess this is it for now, me and my clone would like to catch dinner and it's kinda late.

Bwryan: I'm not your clone little brother. And do remember that I was the first one to come out into this world and you were just after me...

Yes, yes I'll remember that. Now let's go out for dinner... I'm starving! By the way guys, feedback is solicited.


End file.
